An illumination device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a light source, an optical member, a rotary shade, a driving source and a power feeding member. The optical member irradiates light emitted from the light source in a predetermined direction. The rotary shade is disposed between the light source and the optical member. The rotary shade is configured to be able to block a part of the light emitted from the light source by being rotated about an axis. The driving source generates a force for rotating the rotary shade. The power feeding member supplies power to the driving source.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-010969
As described above, the optical member is arranged so as to irradiate the light emitted from the light source in the predetermined direction. However, depending on a positional relationship between a vehicle and sun, sunlight may pass through the optical member and be focused in the illumination device. It is required to take measures for preventing the components of the illumination device from being damaged by the sunlight focused in this manner.